User talk:Cocoabean/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Art.christine.king.gi.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 21:52, May 8, 2011 Re: Request What do you think of my character Snake?~Tailsman67~ Supersaiyian11 To answer your KV question He wrote the stuff in Microsoft Word or an another text editing programme. He colored the text there, and when he pasted it on the wiki, the coding was kept. <3 I hav' a crush <3 13:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) The way I do it, is to insert this: colored text is made here The XXXXXX is replaced with any color you want. To pick a color, go here. So, for example, if you wanted the text to be yellow, you'd replace the six Xs with FFFF00. And it's like that with every color. It's really quite simple once you get used to it. -KidVegeta Welcome to the DBWI Team, if you have any questions just ask.And get on the chat -ExtremeSSJ4 05:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Testing coloured text. Haters Gonna Hate Cocoa 22:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The Torture Ahh the torture from the image has only just begun!-SSJ3Ascension ....Chocolateaddictjr 21:07, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can do Android Queen -ExtremeSSJ4 02:24, June 8, 2011 (UTC) YAY!!Chocolateaddictjr 02:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why do so many people say he is photoshopped!! Everyone is a photoshopped dbz character!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Joseph Morgan 16:31, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It was a joke. Chocolateaddictjr 02:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) User Talk:Chocolateaddictjr Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta I sorta like it. Chocolateaddictgirl I don't phail to understand what you said in your frior comments. Spam Please stop with the useless spam, the necroing, and the achievement whoring. It's redundant and pointless, not to mention hypocritical of you. If you do not stop, I will not hesitate to ban you. Thanks. -D-Disk User:Chocolateaddictjr Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta No Spam.jpg Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta Pasterna Hello there. Just letting you know that, per a new rule, you have two weeks to add some genuine content to your page before it will be deleted. This is only done so that our wiki is not litered with empty pages. So please, if you can, start working on that. Thank you. -KidVegeta Re: Chocolateaddictjr .}} Uhh...sure? Which OCdid you have in mind? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 04:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Umm...okay I guess so. What kind of story did you have in mind...? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 04:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Interesting...do you think you can add Panisa as well? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 04:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Discard that last message, I get what you mean. But we need to lay down a pot don't we? [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 04:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess here's the begining. Basically, all the girls here of a big martial arts tournament coming up, and they decide to join. Sora cant enter, because she's only three and can't fight just yet. However, Tamera, Panisa, and 15.2 all choose enter, along with your two OCs. So they all get in their matches, and here it is so far. 1. Panisa VS Robot Chicken (random human) 2. Random human VS Random human 3. Tamera VS Spopovitch >:3 4. One of your OCs vs Mr.Satan 5. Random human fight 6. 15.2 VS Videl 7. Random human fight 8. One of your OCS VS Jewel So Panisa, Your two OCS, 15.2 and Tamera all move on. 1. Panisa VS random human 2. Your OC VS Tamera 3. 15.2 VS Random human 4. One of your OCS VS random human YOUR TURN TO DECIDE WHO WINS :D [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:06, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah, so bratty little Tamera wins eh? Very well, should we call it "Females can fight" or what? BTW, so totally girly sig [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 05:42, December 30, 2011 (UTC) alrighty, imma put the terror of the androids on hold for a bit so i can do this. Female swag eh? very well, Lets do dis! [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 19:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll do my best to make them look great! YueHatake 23:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC)YueHatake I have Gyoza sketched out, but do you have any specific outfits you want for her? And do you want me to include her tail before I ink it? YueHatake 20:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC)YueHatake I'll do as you say. It'll be done by tomorrow, or the day after YueHatake 23:08, January 11, 2012 (UTC)YueHatake Son Sora The picture looks good, thanks! But you should draw it out on paper first and then scan it, and if you want to, use a program to outline+color it. I also have an outfit for Sora in the Buu Saga, which I will use in The Terror Of Buu, a fanfic I'll do whenever [[User:Nimbus.69|'N'i'm'b'u's'.'6'9']] 02:48, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Finished!! Sorry for taking forever >< YueHatake 19:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC)YueHatake Here ya go! http://lexyvegas123.deviantart.com/art/Req-Gyoza-Yelling-At-Gohan-299975648 k check it now i fixed it. New Warriors: New Adventures